Telescoping arrangements are used in a wide variety of applications. Vehicles often include telescoping steering columns to enhance the range of adjustment of the steering wheel in the vehicle. Telescoping steering columns include first and second members that slide relative to one another. When used in combination with raking or tilting adjustment structures, telescoping steering columns allow for a wide range of positions for the steering wheel in the vehicle to accommodate the preferences of a wide range of drivers.
Telescoping steering columns can also include devices or mechanisms that prevent the collapse of the telescoping steering column. Collapse of the telescoping steering column refers to the movement of the first and second members closer to one another. During an impact situation such as a vehicle crash, the telescoping steering column may collapse if the driver is propelled against the steering wheel.